Love Within A Bet
by NickyFox13
Summary: Bets are supposed to be fun...but this particular bet is different from all the others...OWOC, insanely AU, COMPLETED
1. Bets Are Made

Love Within A Bet

A/N: Hi! I'm NickyFox13 and I'm a new writer here at fanfiction, so please go easy on me if you have anything mean to say. PLEASE don't flame me, I only accept constructive critism. I apologize if my story is cliche, has spelling or grammar mistakes or is weird.This story includes an OC (original character) so be warned.Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters, places, ext. don't belong to me but to our good buddy, J.K Rowling!

"School is boring." Oliver Wood stated. Oliver had said this statement so often it agitated many people around him.

"No shit,sherlock." Fred Weasley, Oliver's friend, said. The bell rang, giving the two male students to get to class quicker, because their next class was with Professor Snape, whom Fred and Oliver figured hated them both.

" Let's make this day a little more...interesting." Fred said evilly. "I'll join in if the said interesting thing is humiliating."

Oliver said, trying to forget the other extremely embarrasing things Fred made him do in the past. " Ah, but Ollie boy, this time will be different!" Fred whined. "Yeah, that's what you said the LAST time you promised!" Oliver said huffily. "THIS time, I swear," Fred put a hand over his heart."it DEFINATELY will be different.""Oh ok but this will be the last time that I trust you to include me in your fun." Oliver said, giving in. "Ok you and I will make a bet!" Fred said. "About what?" Oliver asked. "I was getting to that! I'm gonna bet that you that in two months that you can make any girl of my choosing fall in love with you!.If I win, meaning you get the girl to hate you, I will make you do something REALLY embarrasing!" Fred explained. "But what if I win? What'll happen then?" Oliver asked indignantly.

"You can make me do somthing embarrasing." Fred said bravely. "Ok.." Oliver said.

As both students entered the classroom of Proffessor Snape, just in the nick of time, they felt as if this class was going to go on forever.

"So, who's the girl I have to pretend to date?" Oliver asked curiously. Fred took some time to think. "HER!" Fred said, pointing at the brunette girl in front of him. Her name was Michelle Preston, who was a plain looking brown haired girl with blue eyes. Michelle was a smart kid, who should have been in an advanced placement class instead of a normal class that Oliver and Fred where in.

"God, you must be INSANE! Why do I have to date MICHELLE PRESTON of all people!" Oliver said loudly, but luckily only Fred heard him. "Do ya want to back out?" "No, guess not." Oliver sighed.

A/N:It's short but I finished my first chapter! If you want an update, please R&R!


	2. You're On

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Miss Rowling owns these guys. Michelle and the plotline are mine though, so technally I DO own something! HAHA:) Oh and thank you DALLASSTALKER for being the first revier! hands Dallas a taco**

It was after class and Oliver had to make his first move on Michelle. He had trailed behind her quietly, until Michelle tripped, causing her to drop all of her books. Without being asked, Oliver immidiately helped the girl pick up her dropped things. "You ok?" Oliver asked. Michelle didn't answer, but blinked at him several times. She reluctantly mumbled an almost inaudible 'thank you' to him and she sped off. "WAIT!" Oliver called after her. Michelle The brunette girl turned around and looked at him, meaning he had her full attention. "I'm sitting by you at lunch today weather you like it or not!" Oliver said, practically about to regret his bold words when Michelle answered: "Sure. Meet ya at the third table at the front of the cafeteria!" Michelle said, fairly enthusiastic about the whole ordeal. Oliver gasped; he never thought he had the power to make the quietest girl in the whole 11th grade speak_.Man, if I knew how easy this was_, Oliver thought,_ I would have do this along time ago! _

It was time for lunch, also time for Oliver's 'date' with Michelle. He found Michelle almost instantly. The second Oliver sat down, Michelle started talking nervously and fairly fast. Oliver couldn't understand what she was saying, so he nodded and agreed at various intervals. She asked him a question, which he did understand. "So, Oliver, why are you being so nice to me suddenly?" He was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell her about the bet he made with Fred. If he did tell her, Oliver would definately lose. "Um...I'm being so nice because...uh... you seem like a friendly person.Besides, all the other girls I've talked to are either snobby, slutty or just plain weird." Michelle just gave him a stare that said 'you're weird' . The time both teens spent at lunch went by quickly, and as the bell rang, both brunettes waved their goodbyes and zipped to class.

A/N: Thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to read Chap. 2 of my story! Please drop a review and try not to flame me!


	3. Confession of a Captain

Chapter 3

The last couple of minutes of class seemed to go on forever. _Professor Binns could make anything seem boring_, thought Oliver.

"Why are ya so twitchy, mate?" Fred whispered.

"I schedualed football practice today and I don't want to be late."

"_Lovely._" Fred said sarcastically.

You see, Oliver liked football. Let's re-phrase that to: the poor teen had an unhealthy obsession with football. His life pretty much revolved around that one particular

sport. Pretty sad, huh?

Once the bell rang, Oliver bolted out the door to the football field.Once he got there, he saw his football team, sitting in a circle talking quite loudly.

"What's she doing here?" Oliver asked, pointing to what looked like Katie.

"Don't ya remember Wood,I'm Katie Bell,the wide reciever or have you forgotten?"

"NO! Not you HER!" He said pointing to Michelle, who smiled and waved when her name was mentioned.

"What? I swear,she followed me here. I just couldn't say no!" Angelina said.

"I'll leave then." Michelle said timidly.

"No,no it's ok you can stay." Angelina offered.

"It's fine, I'll go."

Michelle scurried off. Once she left the field, Alicia decided to open her big mouth to Oliver and said:  
"You like her don't ya?"

"What me?Like Michelle? HAHA! Your hilarious Spinnet."  
"Dont't tell me that you are only gonna like her to win a bet-" Oliver and Fred swallowed "- cause it doesn't seem possible."

"Let's just get this practice over with, okay?" Oliver said, desparately wanting to change the subject.


	4. Totally Obviously

Chapter 4

A/N: To answer Kari-Hermione's question, yes they are muggle high school seniors, meaning they are all around 16.I'm not compleately sure if Harry will be mentioned in my story, but if he is, Harry would probably a freshman. I'll shut up and get to the story!

"It's so obvious that he likes her." Angelina muttered.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Alicia asked.

It was class time and Alicia and Angelina had the same last period. They both usually got to class with five or so minutes to talk about stuff.

"Oliver. Isn't it totally obvious he likes Michelle."  
"Well, I overheard Fred talking to Oliver earlier today about some kind of bet...'

"Fred always bets Oliver about stuff. So, I think..." Angelina was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"We are waiting for you, Miss Johnson."

"I'm sorry, Professor."  
"In today's lesson I will be talking about..."

As Profesor McGonagall droned on about some boring topic, Angelina gave a note to Alicia saying:

**I have an idea, Lic.**

_What?_

**Something to make Oliver confess he has a crush on Michelle.**

_How about we give her a makeover afterschool?_

**I love the way you think Spinnet!**

_Aw, shucks, you're making me blush._

Luckily for Angelina, Michelle was in her last period class too, so Angelina tapped Michelle on the shoulder and gave her a note that said:  
**Meet me (Angelina Johnson) and Alicia Spinnet directly after school in front of the bathroom near the football field.**

_This is gonna be good..._

**Yes Alicia, definately!**

The second the final bell rang, Michelle walked to the bathroom near the football field. _I hope they didn't plan to prank me, _thought Michelle.

She waited for two minutes with no sign of Alicia or Angelina. _Maybe I should leave... _

"Don't even THINK about leaving..."  
"CAUSE WE'RE HERE!"

"Why did you want me to meet you guys here?"  
"MAKEOVER TIME!"


	5. Asking You Out

Chapter 5

Michelle was nervous about the whole 'makeover' idea. Angleina and Alicia on the other hand, were ecstatic.

"What should we do first, Ali?"  
"Make-up, definately." Alicia pulled out some colored lip gloss from her purse and made Michelle put on the lip gloss. Angelnia and Alicia couldn't wait to finish the makeover, while Michelle was bored waiting for the other two girls to decide weather or not to force jeans and a nice shirt on the brunette victim. Once they both stopped talking, the took their precious time to make Michelle look nice.

Oliver and Fred were bored as hell. They wanted deparately to find something to do.

"How I hate being bored. How I freaking wish there was something to do, damn it." Fred complained dramatically.

"It's suckish being bored I kn-OH MY GOD!"

Michelle had walked by. She had just finished made over by the 'pros' Alicia and Angelina and by the looks on Oliver's face, they both had done wonders. Oliver was thoroughly amazed at the stunning transformation.

" Have you heard? The senior prom is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.'

"You must be freaking insane to think I won't be going!"  
"It's a date! Meet you here in the auditorium at 6:30 p.m Remember, the prom is the weekend after next."

"What the hell just happened here?" Oliver asked Fred incredously once Michelle left.

"You just got asked out by the now very hot Michelle Preston."

"So, Michelle,dahling, what did he say?" Angelina asked.

"He was a babbling mess! But he immidiatly said yes!"

A/N: Yup, another chapter down. Thank you Kari-Hermione and DallysStalker for your constant reviews. hands them tacos You other readers! FOR THE SAKE OF MERLIN PLEASE REVIEW! I am literally begging you to review, even it is only "Wow" or "update soon".


	6. Let's Get This Party Started!

Chapter 6

"What's wrong Alicia?" Michelle asked. Alicia, for the past five minutes, has been hyperventalating over what seemed like nothing.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS? DON'T YOU REMEMBER? THE SENIOR PROM IS THIS SATURDAY!"

"So?"

"Ange and I don't have dates yet-"

"Ask Fred or George or someone."

"Sure! Oi! Fred! George! You guys,me and Lic are going to the prom! Meet ya at the auditorium at 6:30 sharp!"  
Fred and George were conviently located a few paces to the girl's left so Angelina's yelling to invite them was not indeed useless.

"Sure! It's a date!" George agreed happily.

"And we don't have the appropriate clothing for the prom."  
"Just dig something up from your closet that's decent enough for a prom!"

"Now all of our problems are solved!"

It was a nice night that Saturday and Fred,George and Oliver were waiting for their respective dates.

"What the hell is taking them so long?"  
"Don't worry, Freddie! We're here!" Angelina said, wearing a blue dress with red flames. Fred wore the tradional black tux.

"Come on Geroge! Let's get this party started!" Alicia said,pulling George into the party. Alicia was wearing a plain black spaghetti strap dress, while he wore a neon colored shirt, which clashed with his hair terribly.

"Hey Michelle!" Oliver said, marveling at Michelles unusual yet pretty camoflauge dress.

"Hey yourself. What's new?"  
"Just waiting for you so we can party hard!"

A solid two hours had passed when Michelle and Oliver were dancing and talking. Suddenly, everything got quiet.

"What just happened?"  
"No bloody clue." Then, a song came on the PA system. Oliver immidiately recognized it as the Disney song _Kiss The Girl _from _The Little Mermaid _movie.

"**_There you see her, _**

_**Sitting there across the way." **_

_**Sebastian sang.**_

"**_She don't got a lot to say _**

_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why **_

_**But you're dying to try **_

_**You wanna kiss the girl"**_

_Oh god! I know what's happening!_ Oliver mentally yelled.

"**_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her" _**

_IT"S NOT TRUE!_

"**_It don't take a word  
not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl"_**

"**Sing with me now." Sebastian said.**

"**_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

_**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl"**_

"**_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better _**

_**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
you got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
the song say kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la, the music play  
do what the music say  
you gotta kiss the girl **_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl"**_

Oliver pulled Michelle in close

"What are you doing?"Michelle asked timidly.  
"You'll see." Oliver said slyly.

_**You wanna kiss the girl"**_

"**_You've gotta kiss the girl."_**

"**_Go on and kiss the girl"_**

Oliver felt annoyingly brave and pulled Michelle into a passionate kiss. Michelle couldn't believe what was happening! She was being kissed by the guy of her dreams, in front of the school,no less. And yet, that's how the cookie crumbles...

A/N: Please don't hate me for the sappiness! Oh yeah, I don't own Kiss the Girl. Disney owns that. Also, R&R por favor!


	7. Thoughts

Chapter 7

"Hey Michelle. What's up?" Angelina asked, trying to bring up some small talk. It was Homeroom and Alicia Angelina and Michelle had sat together for that class. The three girls were completely silent and Angelina couldn't stand it.

"Life is confusing." Michelle stated angrilly.

"Why do you say that?" Alicia asked.  
"I think Oliver likes me."  
"You'd have to be pretty damned lucky to thave him even consider you as a friend."  
"I mean, if he could, he would be married to football he loves it so much."

"You're both probably right. I think he just went to the dance with me for my looks."

"WHY DOES NATURE DO THIS TO ME!" Oliver yelled. It was Social Studies class, and Oliver, along with Fred, were both bored out of their minds.

"What about nature?"  
"Nature is making me like Michelle."  
"What's so bad about her? She's now kinda hot."

"You're weird, Fred.'

"Thanks. I take that as a compliment."

A/M: This is the new revised Chapter 7. It's kinda short, but hey, it's a new chapter! R&R


	8. Drama in the Club pt 1

Chapter 8

The glorious day of Friday had finally come. Oliver could not wait for the weekend but also had another thing on his mind. Michelle. Sure she had the looks. And a great personality. But how, he wondered, did she suddenly spark his interest if he only knew her for three weeks? He didn't even know her before Fred persuaded him to take a bet.

Geez life is confusing! On the other hand, who DID say life was easy?

The last bell rang throughout the school causing the student body to leave school happily knowing that classes were finished untill Monday.

Angelina, Alicia and Michelle, on a positive note, had become really close since the makeover.

"What do you want to do?' Michelle asked randomly.

"Sorry I'd love to do something, but I'm in the drama club. I've got a meeting today." Alicia said, proud to say she was in an extra curricular activity.

"We're coming with you." Angelina said bravely.

"I don't think Leah would let you near the auditorium after what you did last year." Alicia said.

_Flashback_

_Angelina was innocently painting a set for the Drama Club's first play. Another kid was helping Angelina paint sets, when that said kid tripped trying to bring a bucket of blue paint to her, which caused Angelina to fall. She ended up knocking half of the sets broken and spilled many paint buckets because of that stupid klutz that called himself a junior. If looks could kill, than the one Leah gave Angelina could have killed her a dozen times over_

_"JOHNSON! YOU...YOU DESTROYED MY DRAMA ROOM! CLEAN UP AND GET OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

End Flashback

"The look on her face...god it was priceless."  
"You seriously destroyed the whole auditorium?"  
"Yep!"  
"I don't know if that's anything to be proud of..."

"That's pure crap."

"Whatever...come on! I'll be late!"

The three girls had gone in to the auditorium. Angelina needed to be careful as to avoid Leah, mostly because she had technally banned the girl the year before.

Upon entering the large room, the crew was astounded to see the one who would unexpectedly see in the Drama Club...

"OLIVER?"

A/N: HAHA! Cliffie! Anyways, another new character has been introduced, Leah. She is the leader of the drama club and will be explained more next chapter.


	9. Drama in the Club pt 2

**Drama in the Club pt. 2**

_A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Oliver?"

It was indeed him, more commonly known as Oliver.

"What's up?"

Nobody answered, so he just went back to whatever he was doing before.

* * *

Students of all ages were in the drama room, waiting for Leah to arrive and say something.

It was weird that she hadn't arrived to make her announcement. Minutes later, there was

a scream and the sound of something breaking.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"I should check it out." Alicia said bravely.

"Who said you should go alone? Come on Michelle, we're gonna help Alicia!" Angelina said, while pulling Michelle by the arm. They had reached the room where the scream had come from, only to see a destroyed room and a stunned Leah.

"Are you ok? Anything weird happen?" Michelle asked suddenly.

"Yes something did happen! The set for the play has been stolen..." Leah started.

"Who'd wanna steal a SET?" Angelina asked rudely.

"Who knows...maybe the 'burglar' is just a moron."Alicia said.

"Go on Leah, continue." Michelle said.

"As I was saying, the set for the play was stolen, along with a threatening note and everything you see here was destroyed!"

Instead of asking questions, Alicia looked around for anything unusual. She ended up finding the note Leah was talking about. It wasn't written in regular writing, as in sentences and stuff, it was written in code.

'What could it mean?' She thought.

Alicia just stood still in the spot of the storage room, trying to decode the note/

"What are you doing Ali?"

* * *

_A/N: The plot thickens! Anyways, I'm gonna do something different. Now, if you want an update you must now leave: _**6 reviews!** So if you want an update, _you must leave _**6 reviews**! 


	10. More To Come

Whatever!

**A/N: Remember when I asked for six reviews? Well, I only got four! .:sigh:. The reviews for another chapter didn't work, ****so I'm just gonna give you a chapter from the goodness of my heart. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"What's up Alicia?" Angelina asked.

"It's this note. It's written in a complex code."  
"This 'code' of which you speak of is not complex. It's AB, BC and so on. Simple."  
"Hehe, so it is!"

**Four minutes later**

"Well, I'm done. Let's read what it says."

_Dear Reader,_

_The stolen set is the begining of what is yet to come. I'll be back when it is least expected._

"That's it?" Michelle asked.  
"Yep, the name of the person who wrote the letter was smudged." Alicia stated.

"Well, let's just leave it alone. It's not like we have the time or patience to find out who wrote it." Angelina said logically.

"That's a good idea. I think I should go. See you guys later!" Michelle said.

"See you tommorow Michelle! I'm think I should go help Leah." Alicia said, going back to the room were Leah was.

* * *

"Did she get the letter?" A mysterious figure asked. 

"Yes, she did. And they don't even suspect a thing!"

The two figures laughed manaically, knowing they have done good...er, bad.

* * *

The next day was stormy. Oliver had sat alone in Home Room when Angelina, Alicia and Michelle were whispering 

between themselves.

**_What's the matter? _**Oliver scribbled some words on the paper and passed it to Angelina.

**Get out of my business, you snoop!**

_What Angie is trying to say is that she doesn't want you to know what's going on._

_**Good going Ms. Obvious. I was wondering what you guys were talking about but since you don't want me too...**_

_Ok,ok we'll tell you! Sheesh!_

Basically, what happened was yesterday Alicia found a weird note on the Drama Room floor yesterday and don't know what it means.

_**Do you know who it's from?**_

No...

**That's what we want to know.**

_**Is it really THAT important to figure out?**_

_Yes, cause this letter might mean trouble for all of us!

* * *

_

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! The plot thickens! If you wanna know what happens next, leave a review! I'll update faster!**


	11. What?

Chapter 11-

Thinking, on Oliver's part anyway, usually meant that something bad happened afterwards. Or that he had something on his mind was _really _worth thinking about. Well, that second one rarely ever occured, so it must be the first one.

"Oliver, what's with the long face?" Fred asked. It was fourth period Study Hall, meaning some free time to slack off.

"Oh, nothing. Just...thinking."  
"Haha. That's funny. I thought you said you were thinking!" Fred laughed. Never in the red head's life had he ever known Oliver thinking.

"Haha, I was being serious."  
"Oh. Well, can you please enlighten me what was going on in that head of yours?"

"Um... you would laugh at me."  
"When was the last time **I **laughed at **you**?"

"Just last week in the cafeteria when-"

"Nevermind. Just tell me."  
"Well, just a couple of days ago, Alicia and friends found a weird note, and deciphered it. They don't know who sent it or what it's purpose is."  
"So? Why are you in this mess?"  
"I...I don' really know. Just wanted to help, I guess."

* * *

Alicia couldn't help but wonder: What kind of demented freak would send a threatening note like what she just found?  
_Who would actually believe it?_ She asked herself. Alicia ended up crumpling up the note. She told herself,_ "Hey,why should I believe this __threat?" _Alicia then realized, that she crumpled up her Science Notes...

"Alicia, you weirdo, what are you doing?" Angelina asked, hovering over the girl on the floor.

"I wanted to crumple up and forget about the note, you know, the one that wasn't signed, but ended up practically throwing out my Science notes." Angelina ended up just giving her a confused look.

"Spinnet, you are one very weird soul."

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment!"

* * *

**A/N: Kinda pointless, and actually kinda short, but it WILL be important later!_  
_**


	12. Here Starts a Prank War

Chapter 12- Here Starts a Prank War

**A/N: After much waiting and lots of deliberation, here is chap. 12 of 'Love within a Bet'

* * *

**

It was lunch time and after a long four periods of class, Michelle, Alicia and Angelina couldn't wait to chow down.

"So, Alicia, have you found out who sent the letter?" Michelle asked.

"Well, it HAS been a week.That's more than enough time for Alicia to figure out who sent it." Angelina said, staring at Alicia pointedly.

"Actually, I did get a little bit done. I have finished working on it, but still have one teensy thing to work out." Alicia explained.

"And what might that teensy thing be?" Angelina asked impatiently.

"This. Take a look, both of you." Alicia said, giving the two other girls the practically ruined note.

"Who has the initials **OW** and **FW**?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I don't care, I am famished." Angelina exclaimed.

"Ok, your highness! Go pig out and don't help us!" Alicia said fiercely.

"Hey, hey, ladies, no fighting!" Fred said, out of nowhere.  
"Fred, how did you get here?" Michelle asked.'

"Duh, I walked here!"  
"Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"No where else to sit, I guess."  
"And where's Oliver?"  
"He _should_ be here by now." Fred said, looking around for his brunette friend.  
"What are you guys talking about? Should I be involved?" Oliver asked as if on cue.  
"Oy vey, more idiocy!" Angelina said, rubbing her temples.

"I am not an idiot! I have a B+ average in school, little Miss Smarty Pants!"

"Oliver, you weren't supposed to hear that previous statement. It was a syllique!"  
"Well, syllique this! Fred and I could have helped you with that note thingy, but now since you don't..."

Angelina sighed dramatically.  
"Ok, ok, you two can help. Here's the note, have fun deciphering it."

The two males read what was on the note, then seconds later, Oliver said:  
"Fred, doesn't this look familiar?"

"Yes, indeed it does."  
"Isn't this the same note you wrote in Social Studies two weeks ago?"  
"WHAT!" Angelina bellowed.

"What, what?" Oliver asked.

"ARE YOU SAYING, FRED WEASLEY, THAT YOU WROTE THIS LETTER?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"THAT NOTE SCARED ME! I THOUGHT I WAS IN REAL TROUBLE!"  
"Relax, Johnson, it was only a joke."  
"ONLY A JOKE...HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU ARRO-"

Angelina looked as if she would burst a vein. Luckily for Fred, Michelle was holding the angry female back.

"Fred, you ass, your so called joke made us feel like we were in actual trouble. And we thought we could trust you..." Michelle said calmly.

"You know what, it's on Weasley. This means war, a prank war!"

"What about me? I'm bloody innocent!" Oliver shouted.

"I don't care...it's still on!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, finally the mysteriousNote Writer has finally been revealed! And the plot thickens again! (I know, the whole prank war thing was random, but it is totally necessary. It will be explained next chapter, which will be put up quicker this time.)**


	13. On a Prank Mission

13

**A/N: I am on a roll! This is my second update this week! Thanks and tacos to the people who reviewed last chapter and here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Angelina was still angrier than hell. She was fuming. Fred was the mysterious Note Writer, the one who caused her, Alicia and Michelle think that they could have been in deep trouble. A week later she figured out that it was only a prank. The only reasonable way to get revenge was to start a prank war.

"Ok, troops, listen up!" Angelina said,as if she was controlling a military.

"Ange, let me remind you that you are _not _a sargent general. For heaven's sake your only 16!" Michelle said.

"Tsk, tsk Chelle, its all in good fun!" Angelina chuckled.

Michelle glared at Angelina, who just went on to what she was about to say.

"I have a good prank for Oliver!" Angelina said maniacly.

"Why do we need to get him first?" Michelle asked timidly.

"Yeah, why not Fred? I mean, he's the one we're mad at!" Alicia stated matter of factly.

"Wood is an easy target. And besides, if we get him first, Fred will know that we are not to be messed with!" Angelina said, sounding as if she had planned this prank stuff for weeks. The three girls had alot of time on their hands, as they had an hour and a half of free time, a free period if you will.

"But what are we gonna do to him?" Michelle asked again.

* * *

"Fred. Fred! FRED!" Oliver said, trying to get the red headed teen's attention. He didn't answer.

"Dude, I yelled your name three times. Why don't you answer me?" Oliver asked. Fred looked around Professor Snape's room nervously.

"What the heck Fred?" Oliver asked, slightly agitated with Fre's weird behavior.  
"It's Angelina." Oliver raised a confused eyebrow.

" And what about her?"  
"She's after me!"  
"Oh, stop worrying,she's not serious about pranking you. She was just angry."  
"Let's hope you are right."

* * *

"What's the prank gonna be? The suspence is killing me!" Michelle exclaimed.  
"All I'll need is a pair of large handcuffs, the keys to the said handcuffs and a little time." Angelina said, an evil smirk forming on her mouth.

* * *

**Note: Chelle: pronounced: Shelly (simple hu?)**

**A/N: I have nothing to say except: Review! **Review! _Review! _**REVIEW!**


	14. The Prank, At Last

Bad News

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I haven't updated two weeks, and here's chapter 14 to make it up to you guys!**

"...And where are we going to get a pair of handcuffs from, Angelina?" Michelle asked, when the three girls were walking in the hallway to their next class.

"Oh, you'll just have to come with me to see Leah."  
"Why do we need to talk to _her_ agian?" Alicia hissed.

"Oh, come on! She's the only person in the whole school who has a pair of hancuffs!" Angelina said, pouting pathetically.

"Let's go, already. Before I change my mind." Alicia growled.

"Ollie boy, I've got bad news for ya..." Fred said solemnly.

"What now, Fred? There's alot on my mind right now..." Oliver asked anrily.

"You have a little less than two weeks to complete my bet." Fred stated.

"So?"  
"So, if you lose, which you most likely will, you are at my mercy."  
"Please tell me you haven't planned what my embarrasing thing will be!"  
"Uhh...I haven't planned anything?" Fred said, unconvincingly.

"Riiight..."

As Angelina, Michelle and Alicia entered the Drama Room, Angelina walked up to Leah, with Michelle and Alicia trailing behind.

"Hey! Leah! What's up?" Angelina said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here, Miss Johnson?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow a pair of handcuffs. If it was okay with you, at least." Angelina said as innocently as possible.

Alicia and Michelle stood behind Angelina, and held back laughs as they heard Angelina lie through her teeth to the gullible Drama teacher.  
"Handcuffs? Why would you need those?" Leah asked, confused.

"Michelle, Alicia and I are doing a science project, where we study the behavior of two people who have been handcuffed

together for a certain amount of time." Angelina lied, as convincingly as ever.

"Well, if it's for school, I guess I have to lend it to you. Just give me a minute to find them..." Leah said, walking into a llarge, walk in closet like room. She came out seconds later, with a brand new pair of handcuffs.

"Bring this pair back within one week and a half. They are brand new, Miss Johnson, and wish that you don't break them."  
"Ok! Thanks, Leah!"  
As Angelina finished, she noticed that Alicia had just walked in the double doors.  
"ALICIA! You left?"

"Yeah, I was laughing so hard at your lie, that I had to leave. Michelle left too, by the way."

Angelina just rubbed her temples in anger.

"Let's find Michelle..."  
"Don't worry, I'm right here!" Michelle walked inside, almost as if she was cued to come inside when Angelina suggested that they look for her.

"So, Angie, what's the plan?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"We are gonna handcuff Oliver to someone he hates for the whole day. Maybe even two if we're lucky."  
"And who is this 'hated person' of which you speak?"  
"Oh, what about that Jenson dude? He's annoying!"  
"You mean that idiot sophmore Cameron? Alicia, as tempting as that sounds, but no. I mean, thats cruel."

"So who are we gonna cuff him to?" Michelle asked,after not talking for a while.

"You." Angelina said evily.

"WHAT! WHY ME?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Oliver's been ignoring you for the past couple of days..."

"He's ignoring me, so you decide to cuff him and I together for a whole day! And you decide to do this without me!"  
"Michelle, calm down! The prank won't last for that long! And besides, this is our revenge!"  
Michelle didn't respond, but just gave her an angered look.

"Sheesh, and I thought you wanted to get revenge on Fred..."  
"FINE! When are we gonna start?" MIchelle asked, finally giving in to Angelina's demands.

"Now." As if on cue, the bell rang, and a flood of kids came out of multiple classrooms. As the flow of kids thinned, Angelina noticed Oliver walking by.

"HEY OLIVER!"

"Hi, Angelina. No need to scream!"  
"Michelle, Alicia and I are doing a science project together and need your help." Angelina said.

"What's in it for me?" Oliver asked.

"A fourth of the credit."  
Oliver thought for a couple of seconds, then said:

"Sure, so what am I supposed to do?"

Angelina pulled out the handcuffs and grabbed Michelle's left arm and Oliver's right arm and cuffed them together.  
"Have fun!"

**A/N: FINALLY! The prank begins! That means you can stop getting killed by the anticipation! P.S I revised it so that the prank is actually in the story!**


	15. Problems Arise

Stop Complaining!

**A/N: And now, announcing, .:drumroll:. chapter 15!**

**---**

"Have fun!" Angelina said, evily.

"Hold up just one minute, Johnson! What makes you think you can do this?" Oliver screamed.  
"This, my dear buddy, is called 'revenge'." Angelina said.

"But I didn't do anything to you!"

Angelina clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Wow, Ollie, you actually figured that out!" She said harshly.

"I know, you didn't do anything, but I am getting indirect revenge on Fred."  
"But _come on_, Angelina, do you have to be so harsh? Why are you so angry at me?"

"Just stop complaining! I am sorry for doing this to you, I really am, but this is the only way I can get back at Fred." Angelina said, now sounding a little bit sad.

"But...but...that has nothing to do with me!" Oliver said indignantly.

"Does it look like I care?" Angelina said angeredly.

He didn't say anything, but if looks could kill... Angelina would be dead many times over.

"One question, Ange, how are we gonna go to classes like _this_?" Michelle asked, raising her arm in to show the handcuffs tightly around both of the teens wrists.

"Alternate classes, as in you both go to Oliver's homeroom, Michelle's second period, and so on until school ends. I'll explain it to all of the teachers you guys will be missing, so nobody thinks you guys are absent." Angelina informed them.

She left before anybody could protest.

"This is gonna be one long day..." Oliver said. Michelle nodded in agreement.

---

"Dude, what's Michelle doing attached to your wrist?" Fred whispered to Oliver, gesturing to Michelle, who was working on his left.

"Angelina" was all the brunette said.

"Angelina did this to you?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah, all because she wanted revenge on you." Oliver answered.

"Man, that's unfair."  
"Don't get me started on how unfair that is."

---

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short, but hey, its another chapter! And I also apologize for Angelina being so OOC, it's only gonna be in this chapter. And guess what? I I checked my stats earlier today, and noticed that I am in a C2. I feel so honored that my work was good enough to be put in a C2. If anybody wants to see the specific C2 I am in, it is called 'The HP OC Brigade'. The manager, is...well, I didn't get to see the manager name, so that you will have to figure out on your own.**


	16. What just happened here?

Chapter 16

Michelle and Oliver had spent the whole day attached to each other by handcuff, which, trust me on this, is very unconfortable.

"Come _on_, Michelle! Walk a little faster, we have Chemistry with Snape next and you know what happens when anybody is late to Snape's class!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can, damn it! You've been pulling my wrist so hard, I swear!" Michelle complained.

Oliver sighed, he was used to her incessant complaining.

"Mr. Wood, Miss Preston, you're late. Detention, both of you." Professor Snape drawled.

"And, why, may I ask" He asked," are you two handcuffed together?"

"Long story. I don't think it necessary to explain why, sir." Oliver said as calmly as possible. It was angering to have so many people ask why you are

handcuffed to a girl Oliver barely even knew.

---

"How _could _you get us detention, Oliver? It's not your fault really, but still..." Michelle complained after class. As she ranted a little more, Oliver looked around the

hallways, and turned back to a ranting Michelle. He ended up kissing her! It was the only way to shut her up, which did actually work! Michelle on the other hand, was

thoroughly shocked at Oliver's rash behavior.

---

Farther down the hallway, Angelina and Fred were talking.

"_How_ did I know that was gonna happen? I _knew_ it was gonna happen, I really did!" Angelina said, happily.

"Rub it in why don't ya! Here's that five dollars I owe you from that bet, now leave me alone!" Fred angrily replied, giving Angelina her money.

---

"What the hell was that for?" Michelle shouted.

"Now you're _mad _at me? Can't a guy kiss a girl randomly and not bring up any problems?"  
Michelle blushed furiously.

--------------------

**A/N: ...And that was chapter the 16th! Three things:  
1. That was _not _the end, there will be a couple more chapters after this.**

**2. I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I blame the starting of school and**

**extreme writer's block.**

**3. and now, the standard: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS MAGICAL, REVIEW!**


	17. In the Lead, but not really

Chapter 17 - In The Lead (not!)

**A/N: Yes, it's been a while. hasn't it? I'm soooo sorry! I've been busy with school and extreme writers block! So don't blame me, just blame school! And also, our favorite Potter kid makes his debut. In this chapter, as every other chapter, Oliver and Co. has their age changed. So instead of Harry being four years younger than Oliver, and two years younger than Angelina, Alicia, Michelle and the twins, he is three years younger than every body. That just makes it easier for me, so I wouldn't have to worry about converting the character's Hogwarts age (their year basically) into high school years. Remember, long reviews make the author happy! And enough with the A/N and on with the chapter!

* * *

**

Being attached by handcuff for an entire day was complete torture, both for Oliver and Michelle. When the bell rang, signaling that the day was over, the two handcuffed teens were ecstatic to be able to leave, and find Angelina so she could take off the dreaded silvery thing from their wrists. Oliver and Michelle were really quiet when they were looking for their dark skinned friend, only because Michelle felt weird after Oliver kissed her. They looked in every place they thought Angelina would be. Oliver had an idea of looking in the library, and Michelle reluctantly agreed. Angelina ended up being at the library, leaning back on a chair near the back of the library.

"Ok, Johnson, uncuff us. You promised." Oliver snarled. The librarian, deciding that he was too loud, shushed him in an annoying way.

"Calm down Wood, sheesh." Angelina bent down and shuffled through her back pack to get the key.

"Ah, ha!" She exclaims, and pulls out the key. She quickly unlocks the hancuffs, and both Oliver and Michelle gratefully rubbed their wrists in appreciation. They were both happy knowing that they had their own wrists.

"Ok, you two are free to go." Angelina smiled.

"Thanks!" Michelle and Oliver cried in unison.

* * *

Oliver had walked out of the library confidently, Michelle far behind him, probably going in a totally different direction. Fred had waited at the flagpole for Oliver, like he did every Tuesday. 

"Oy, Oliver, you aren't handcuffed!" Fred said, stating the obvious.  
"You are so keen on things, Fred, you really are." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Anyways, what are the standings?" Fred asked.

"What standings?"

"What I mean is, do you think you are winning the bet?"

"Uhh, no?"

"In two days, you went from losing, to winning! You were attached to Michelle for a day! And, I assume, didn't complain all day! That is amazing!"

"You mean I was part of a _bet_?!" A voice behind the boys said filled with rage.An oddly familiar voice...Michelle.

"No, it's not that..." Oliver started lamely.

"No, I don't care! I was made over and attached to you at the wrist for six and a half hours because of a _BET_?And to think I_ liked _you!" Michelle stormed off, crying.

"Nice shot, Weasley!" Oliver also stormed off.  
"Man, why is everybody mad at me? What did I do?" Fred asked, sounding very clueless.

* * *

Oliver has stormed off to the school's large football stadium. Whenever he felt angry or sad, sitting on a bleacher, breathing slowly always seemed to calm the teen down. 

"What are you doing here?" A timid male voice came behind him. It was Harry Potter, the quarter back of the team. Harry was a freshman, and therefore too young to play on most sports teams at Hogwarts, but he was so good, the Coach had to let him on the team as quarter back. Sure, he was the smallest kid on both teams, Harry sure was good. He was a nice kid, and was fairly skilled at the sport.

"No reason, really" Oliver lied. Harry sat next to Oliver on the bench.

"Girl trouble, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Wha- how'd you know?" Oliver asked, suprised that a fourteen year old knew his newfound trouble.

"When your best friends are Ron Weasley -" Oliver suspected that Ron was Fred's younger brother, "and Hermione Granger..." That was that intelligent bushy haired girl Harry and Ron hung out with, "any romantic trouble is totally noticeable in other people's situation." Harry explained.

"Oh," was all Oliver answered with. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Let me guess what happened..." Harry actually started to think! "You and a friend, one of Ron's older brothers, I assume, made a bet, and the girl who you betted on found out?"  
_'Wow, this kid _is_ good!' _

"With the silence, I'm sure that I guessed your problem."

"Yeah, you did. Got an answer to my problem, O romance God?" Oliver joked.

Harry laughed.

"Yes, in fact. I do. Try and explain what happened, you know, make it up to her some how." Oliver looked at Harry, as if he had a contageous disease.  
"Harry, you're a genious!" Oliver ran away from the bleachers and to where he thought Michelle might be.

'Operation: Make it up to Michelle is in action!' He thought.

Michelle was in the girl's bathroom, crying. She had locked herself in a stall, with Angelina outside of it, trying to calm the poor brunette.

_'Why would he do this?'_

"Michelle, get your narrow tail out here! I have had it up to here with your crying!" Angelina said, mock angrily, hoping that Michelle would come out of the stall and retaliate, thus stop crying. Angelina winked at the readers of this fanfic, and said:  
"Ok, Michelle, I guess I'll be going, with my Hershey's chocolate bars! Since nobody wants to eat it, I will just have to throw it all away!" Angelina made sure she had said that statement loudly.

"Ok, Ange, what's the catch?" Michelle asked, knowing that Angelina was definately acting suspicous.

"Alicia and I were worried about you." Alicia wasn't in the actual bathroom with them, but was outside the door that opened to the room, just in case some random girl decided to intrude. Alicia gladly took lookout, knowing that she would make matters worse than better.

"Sure you were." Michelle said bitterly.

"Yes, Michie, we are so totally with you. We are your friends!"

"Ok, ok, I believe you."

"Let's get out of here." Angelina started walking and Michelle followed behind after she unlocked the stall door. Once the three girls got to the flagpole, there was Oliver, in the flesh.

"Hey." Michelle didn't answer.

"I wanted to apologize. You know, for the bet."

"You don't really care."  
"Yes I do. I like you. Alot."  
"If you liked me, you would care that I was used as your entertainment."  
"You think I don't care!" Oliver snarled, "If I didn't care, would I do this?" Oliver, as angry as he sounded, kissed Michelle with an extreme passion.  
"That shows how much I 'don't' care! Goodbye!" Oliver ran off, leaving a gawking and confused Michelle and Fred. Alica and Angelina, for some unknown reason, were smiling broadly.

* * *

**A/N: OOOH! Cliffie! Well, sort of. Wow, was that fun (and long at that) to write!This ending was kinda weird, but I thought it would do. So, if you want to know what happens quickly, give me LOTS of LONG REVIEWS!**


	18. Epilogue It's Official

Chapter 18- Epilogue- It's Official

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chappie cause this is the LAST chapter of the story. After a whole month, Chapter 18! Well, happy holidays (Hannukah, Christmas etc.) and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

On this beautiful March day, Fred Weasley was thinking. His best friend, Oliver, had won the bet that they had placed in the begining of January. Fred wasn't to surprised, at the end of the bet at least, that Oliver had won. He and Michelle had a rocky start, but near the end of it all, they had started a somewhat strong friendship. The only thing that worried the red head was what Oliver had in store for the 'embarrasing stunt' he had to do...

* * *

"I won?" Oliver asked. 

"Yep." Fred answered, gulping. He had known Oliver for a long time, and Fred's pranking ways had unfortunately rubbed off on the brunette.  
"That means _I _get to make _you _do something embarrasing." Oliver stated.

_"_YES! Dammit, just tell me what embarrasing thing I should do and get it over with!" Fred yelled.

"Let me speak to Alicia, Michelle and Angelina, see what they have to say." Oliver said, purposely trying to piss off the red head. Oliver turned around, and faced the three girls. He pulled them aside, and asked:  
"Ok, chicks, any ideas?" Oliver whispered.

"Have him reveal a deep, dark secret and announce it through the school with a mega phone!" Alicia suggested.

"Nah, not evil enough." Angelina stated.

"Oliver, it was a bad idea to ask Ange to think of pranks. Once she starts, you can't stop her!" Michelle stated cautiously.

"Oh, stop worring. Angelina here is a brilliant prankster!"  
"I'd kiss you if you weren't already dating Miss Preston." Oliver rubbed his temples and Michelle blushed.

"Go snog Fred and leave us alone, Angie." Alicia retorted.  
"Never mind that, I've got an idea!"

"Lord, we are in trouble."  
"Ok, I'll need a tutu, a floral print shirt, a large sun hat, makeup, some time and Fred." Angelina stated.  
"Fred I can get you, but every thing else is up to you." Oliver said.

* * *

"What are you doing to me? I thought you loved me Angel!" Fred screamed. 

"Tough, Oliver won, and his prank was to dress you up in a tutu, a floral print shirt, wear a large sun hat and foce you to wear makeup."

"Oh, that's not so bad." Fred said, relieved.

"...while singing 'I feel pretty' and running around the football field." Angelina added evily.

"NO!" Fred screamed.

* * *

Fred was dressed in a tutu, wearing a floral print shirt and multiple shades of pink makeup and yelling the 'I feel pretty' song. It was definately embarrasing, but 

extremely funny. Alicia, Angelina, George and Katie were laughing hysterically. Michelle and Oliver had also burst into peals of laughter. Fred had felt like he had done enough, and ran to the boy's bathroom to change. Once he came out, Michelle, Alicia, Angelina, George, Katie and Oliver were still laughing.

"Sorry, mate, but that was so totally hilarious." Oliver said, trying to stop laughing.

"Really, it's fine." Fred choked out.

"Let's go home and try to forget this event." Michelle said.

"Good idea." Oliver kissed Michelle on the cheek, and everybody had started to walk home.

Except for Alicia that is. She had gotten the whole event on tape!

_Thank god for pranks and video cameras!_ Alicia cackled evily and started to catch up with the rest of her friends.

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N: Yup, that is it. The end. My first ever finished story! I wanna thank all of you guys for being such faithful reviewers (which are only two, sadly.) I should be grateful for what I have...Anyways, you shall probably never see Michelle Preston in any other of my stories. Maybe if I ever write a Marauders era story, she might appear as one of Lily's friends, but that may never happen. Reviews are still appriciated, if I reply to them I don't know. So, yeah! Good bye and review my other stories! Well, I hope you had fun!**

**Until Next Time,**

**NickyFox13**


End file.
